Feline litter boxes have been known in the past. A problem with the feline litter boxes as known is the resulting mess proximate to the exterior of the litter box. This mess usually occurs as a result of a feline exiting the litter box to spill litter which has not been removed from the area between the pads or on the feline's paws or feet. Additionally, a cat using a litter box frequently digs or moves litter within the box which may be expelled from the interior of the box to the floor area adjacent to the box. No top entry feline litter box is known which assists in cleaning of a feline's paws to attempt to maintain litter within the litter box. In addition, no top entry feline litter box is known which has a base side wall having a sufficient height dimension to prevent litter from being expelled onto a floor surface.
Another problem with the litter boxes as known is a problem associated with male cats urinating on the interior walls of a litter box during use. In may instances, the height dimension of the side walls of the litter box are insufficient to keep urine within the interior of a box and off of a floor surface. In addition, in many instances felines may have straddled the base of a litter box during use which has resulted in excrement to the exterior of the box on a floor surface. No litter box is known which has base side walls having sufficient height dimensions to maintain urine or excrement within the interior of the litter box. In addition, no top entry litter box is known having a seamless side wall further having a sufficient height dimension to eliminate the inadvertent leakage of urine to the exterior of the litter box.
No litter boxes are known which include a lid or top having an opening to assist in restricting access into the litter box by a feline or other pet, which assists in the retention of excrement and cat litter exclusively within the box. Further, no litter boxes are known which include a flat top having a paw-cleaning section which assists in the removal of litter from a feline's paws following the use of the box which thereby minimizes undesirable spillage of litter onto a floor surface proximate to a litter box. In addition, no litter box is known which deters dogs or other small pets from access into a cat litter box, which in turn, eliminates undesirable spillage of the contents of the litter box by the dog or other small pet.
These and other drawbacks of the litter boxes as known are overcome by the disclosed feline litter box herein.